The present disclosure relates to a cartridge for an image forming apparatus such as a laser printer.
As image forming apparatuses, printers having cartridges detachably mounted on main body casings are known.
As a cartridge for these printers, there is known a developing cartridge having a housing for storing toner, and a developing roller for carrying toner on its circumferential surface.
In this developing cartridge, the developing roller is rotatably held on both side walls of the housing, and a portion of the circumferential surface of the developing roller is exposed from the housing to the outside. Therefore, during shipment or transportation of the developing cartridge, in order to cover the exposed developing roller, a developing roller cover is mounted on the housing the developing cartridge.
Further, this developing roller cover has locking claws protruding toward the developing roller side, and the locking claws are locked to locked portions of the housing of the developing cartridge, whereby the developing roller cover is mounted on the developing cartridge. The developing roller cover can be removed from the housing by pulling a grasping portion.